


Drunk Love Confession

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Kisses, Oneshot, Underage Drinking, drinking tag, drunk Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang gets drunk and confesses her true feelings for her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Love Confession

“You have been defeated!” Ruby jumps up and does a small victory dance in front of Yang’s face. “I’ve won the past four rounds. Either you’re losing your skills or you are letting me win.”

 

Yang put her scroll down on the floor. She stood up and brushed herself off. “I’ll never tell.” Yang took the opportunity to wink at her younger sister. 

 

Ruby just smiled in response. “A good video game player never reveals their secrets I see.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

There was a knock on the door and both girls jumped at the sound. Ruby was the first to recover from the scare. She went to open the door. However, when it was opened, Young was the first to see who was there. “Uncle Qrow!”

 

Ruby stepped aside from the door to see her Uncle. At the sight of her, Qrow swepped her up in a giant bear hug. “Hey you two! How are my two favorite nieces doing?”

 

“We’re your only two nieces!” Ruby exclaimed. Qrow placed Ruby on the ground and went to give Yang the same greeting. She accepted with open arms.

 

“Exactly, Ruby,” Qrow said, putting Yang down. “That means you two have to be my favorites.”

 

“What are you doing here, Uncle Qrow?” Yang decided she’d get straight down to business. 

 

Qrow opened his flask and took a quick swig. “I was called down here to help Ozpin with something. I figured I might as well stop by and see my two nieces while I was here. Is that a problem?” Qrow set his flask down on top of Blake’s bed and sat down next to it. 

 

“Absolutely not! I always love seeing my favorite Uncle!” Ruby shot Qrow a wink. “How’ve you been, Uncle?”

 

Qrow sighed and leaned back on the bed. He tried, unsuccessfully, to not hit his head on the bed swinging above him. “OW!” He rubbed his head. “I’ve been okay. A little stressed with all of Ozpin’s calls. Other than that, everything is fine. How’s your school work going?”

 

The two sister’s groaned in unison. 

 

Qrow just laughed. “I know. I bet you two don’t want to talk with your old hag of an Uncle.” Qrow ducked and narrowly missed hitting the bed again while he stood up. “Let me get out of your hair.” He walked over to the two girls and ruffled their hair. The three embraced in a group hug. “I’ll see you girls soon.”

 

“Bye Uncle Qrow!” Qrow walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. Ruby turned to face her half-sister. “That was unexpected.”

 

“Extremely.” Yang went over to Blake’s bed to straighten out the comforter. Something silver caught her eye and her attention was immediately drawn to it. Yang picked it up and soon realized it was Uncle Qrow’s flask. “Hey Ruby. I think Uncle Qrow left something here.” Yang held up the flask for Ruby to see.

 

“I guess he did.” Ruby pondered running out and returning it to him. She soon came to her conclusion. “He’s better off without it. Plus, I bet he was hiding about two others in the pocket of his coat.”

 

“Good point.” Yang was still holding the flask in her hand. She was beginning to look at it through curious eyes. “I wonder why he likes this stuff so much.”

 

Ruby took a giant step closer to her sister. “Yang, you can’t possibly be thinking about trying alcohol! That’s crazy talk!”

 

“Is it really, though?”

 

“What are you talking about, Yang? Why would you even think about trying alcohol while you are still underage?”

 

“Come on, Ruby. There’s no one around but you. I don’t think you’d tell anyone I had a tiny sip from Uncle Qrow’s flask. Plus, all I’m doing is trying it. I just want to see what this stuff tastes like, since he’s always drinking it.”

 

Ruby was battling with herself internally. On one side, she didn’t want to go against her conscience. However, she also really didn’t want Yang to get mad at her. What harm could one tiny sip do? “Alright, Yang. Go ahead and try it.”

 

Yang quickly focused her attention to the flask. She slowly turned the cap to the flask and let it hang from the mouthpiece. Yang timidly tipped the flask to her lips and took a very small sip. She practically spit out the drink and soon became engulfed in a fit of coughing. 

 

“Yang! Are you okay?” Ruby tapped the back of her sister’s back.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. That stuff burns!”

 

Ruby felt a sigh of relief. “So you aren’t going to drink anymore of it, right?”

 

“Oh no. I’m gonna finish whatever is left in here.” Yang put her finger over the opening of the flask and shook it. “There’s only about a quarter or so left in here.”

 

Ruby could feel her jaw drop. “But… I thought you said you only wanted to try it.”

 

Yang had a sly smile on her face. “I’ve changed my mind.” Young tipped the flask to her mouth and took a long swig. 

 

Ruby lunged for the flask of liquor. Yang was quicker and was able to get out of her way Ruby crashed to the ground while Yang kept drinking from the flask. Ruby stood up and turned to face her half-sister. Yang tipped the flask upside down. No liquid came out. Ruby was so stunned by the empty flask, she didn’t even register that Yang had tossed the empty flask at her until it hit Ruby square in the head. Ruby fell back onto the ground and passed out. 

 

-

 

About an hour later, Ruby came back to reality. She rubbed her forehead and it felt a little bruised. She groaned as she sat up. Ruby soon heard the sound of someone crying. She quickly scanned the room and found Yang sitting in a corner curled up in a little ball weeping. All of the anger inside towards Yang quickly escaped Ruby as she saw her crying in the corner. 

 

Ruby stood up as quickly as her pounding head would allow her to. She rushed over to her wailing sister’s side. “Yang, what’s wrong?”

 

She was clearly drunk, but Yang was still able to manage a couple of words strung together in the form of a sentence. “She’ll never love me.”

 

Ruby rubbed Yang’s back in small circles. “Who won’t?”

 

“Blake!” After saying her name, Yang broke down even more.

 

Ruby was more in shock than anything. “You like Blake.”

 

“More than you’d ever know!”

 

The door opened without warning. Blake walked in, carrying the bow she always wore around her cat ears. She quickly focused on the two sisters huddled in the corner. “Is everything alright, you two?”

 

Ruby quickly stood up defensively. “Out!” She soon attempted to usher Blake out of the room.

 

“Wait!” Yang shouted at Ruby as she was forcibly pushing Blake out of the room. Yang struggled to stand, but she soon found her very weak legs. She wobbled towards the pair. “Ruby, you should leave. I need to talk to Blake alone.” Yang sent a pleading look Ruby’s way. She soon put two and two together. Ruby was out of the room without another word, shutting the door as she went. 

 

“What is going on here? Are you drunk?”

 

Yang pointed a finger at Blake. “Yes, I’m drunk. Blake, there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Yang took a deep breath before continuing. “I truly, deeply, have strong feelings for you. Ever since I got the pleasure of knowing you more, these feelings have grown. Yang collapsed to her knees.

 

Blake rushed to her aid. “I have such strong feelings for you too, Yang! I never thought you reciprocate them!”

 

Yang placed a hand to her forehead. “Please don’t use big words right now.” Yang groaned. “I am never drinking again.

 

Blake laughed. “I hope you won’t do this again.” Blake held out a hand for Yang to take and she did. She pulled Yang to her feet. Blake placed her arms around Yang’s waist and pulled her close. She quickly placed her lips against Yang’s. “You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that for.”

“Well don’t keep me waiting again.” Yang closed the gap between her and Blake. They kissed for a long time after that, with no interference.


End file.
